Swimming Led to Something Else
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: What started out as just going swimming turns into learning about what happened in Makoto's past. What happened from the time her parents died to when the girls met her? What did she have to go through?
1. Swimming Led to Something Else

**Swimming Led to Something Else**

It was one of the hottest days of summer. The sun was up and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The girls tried to agree on something to do, but couldn't agree on anything. So, in other words, they all decided that since it was so hot it would be a good idea to go swimming, agreeing to disagree. However, this group fun quickly began to decrease in numbers. They started out with six people...and ended up with just two. Usagi's parents had called, telling her and Mamoru that they needed to get back to the house and get ready for the family reunion. They had both forgotten about it only because it had been mentioned to them once, and that had been months ago. So, after those two rushed off, Rei's cell phone rang.

Rei answered, "Moshi moshi? Grandpa? What do you mean sick?! Okay...I'm on my way back. Bye grandpa." She turned to the others, "I'm sorry girls, I have to leave too. Yuuichiro is sick and I am needed back at the shrine. Rain check?"

They nodded. Minako spoke up, "Rei-chan, you want some company so you won't be alone?"

Rie looked at her, "Sure," she then looked to the other two, "you two want to come too?"

The taller of the two shook her head and smiled, "I think I'll pass. I would love to hang with you, but I just got done with being sick myself and don't want to risk getting sick again."

Rei and Minako nodded in understanding then looked to the shorter girl. The girl shook her head, "I'm afraid I will have to decline as well. While I am not usually one to get sick, I would rather not risk getting infected and spreading it to my mother."

The girls all hugged and split, leaving two left. The other two obviously being Ami and Makoto. The taller girl looked at her friend, "You still want to go swimming? The beach isn't too far from here and I have both of our swimsuits in my bag."

Ami smiled and nodded then asked, "But could we not go to the beach?"

Makoto tilted her head, "Sure, but where else would we swim?"

Ami's smile widened, "Well, the condominium where my mother and I live allows me free access of the pool at all times. Then afterwards we could go watch a movie at my place."

Makoto then grinned and pretended to think about it, "I don't know...as tempting as that sounds, I wouldn't want to be taken hostage by you. I mean you look innocent, but looks can be so very deceiving. Of course it would be pretty useless to hold me hostage, especially since I have no one to pay the ransom." Makoto loved to tease Ami, mostly because every now and then, the shorter girl would tease back. And, much to the taller girl's surprise, Ami could be just as perverted as Minako. And, if Makoto was being completely honest, it actually turned her on seeing that side of Ami.

Ami turned toward the girl, smiled sexily, then wrapped her arms around her middle, leaning in close to her face whispering, "Who said anything about calling for ransom? I would just keep you as my sex slave. I always wanted one, and you would make the perfect slave." The looked Makoto up and down teasingly, "I just need to have you measured."

"M-measured for what?" the tall girl asked.

"For your maid outfit and slave collar of course," she said, her smile widening, "and so far I like what I'm seeing. Now I just need to see you...minus the clothes."

The tall girl shivered, obviously aroused just thinking about being her sex slave, "Well then, if you think you're up for the challenge of trying to tame me, then I wish you luck...Ami-chan~."

The way she drew out the blunette's name sent jolts straight down her body. Giggling, Ami looked Makoto in the eye with a steamy expression, "Thank you, but it won't be necessary...I already have you wrapped around my finger. Maybe I should wish you luck in trying to get away and resist me." Ami turned and walked into the building.

Makoto just stood outside the building, stunned at her friend's perverted statement. _I don't know if I will be able to resist her if this keeps up._ Makoto then shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts, then ran inside to catch up with Ami.

It was quite a long ride to the top floor where the condo was. After about fifteen to twenty minutes, the two girls exited the elevator and made their way to the correct door.

Ami dug into her purse and took out her key. Looking towards the door, mad her gasp and drop her keys. The door was cracked open and the door-henge was broken and splintered from someone kicking the door in.

Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back from the door slightly. She then pulled out her phone and texted her so to stay quiet. It read, 'Go down the hall and call the cops as quietly as you can. I will handle the goons inside.'

Ami looked up at her, eyes open wide and shook her head. She silently begged the taller girl not to. She was about to voice her opinion until Makoto placed a finger over her lips. When she looked into her eyes, she saw strength and courage. Reluctanly, she nodded, agreeing to do as the tall girl said. Before Makoto pulled away, Ami pulled the girl's face down and kissed her cheek, then whispered, "For luck...stay safe and don't get yourself hurt."

Makoto then nodded and watched as Ami made her way down the hall. Taking a deep breath, she inched her way towards the door. She couldn't help but believe that whoever had broken into the condo was probably long gon, but it still wouldn't hurt to make sure. Leaning to look through the crack, she saw that the place was trashed. She saw no signs of anyone else being in the condo, but she had a distinct male voices coming from what sounded like Ami's mother's room. She took the initiative and quietly made her way in. Carefully stepping over the debris, she made her way to Ami's room at the untouched end of the apartment. She silently opened the door and stepped in the room. Makoto quickly made her way to the closet where she had told Ami to keep her bat incase there was trouble. She then heard footsteps getting closer. She took a deep breath then hid behind the door to try and catch them off guard.

The footsteps stopped at the door.

Makoto could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

The door knob started to turn.

Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

The door opened to show three guys wearing ski masks, not paying attention to the fact that the door didn't open all the way when they walked in the room. They were too busy boasting about hitting the jackpot with this penthouse.

She saw the three men split up. One went to the closet, one went to the dresser, and one went to the nightstand. Taking this as her chance, she cocked the bat back and hit the one in the closet, causing him to scream in pain. She then dropped the bat and punched the guy who had went through the nightstand in the nose and roundhouse kicked him, causing him to fall on the other man down. Turning to the last one, she noticed his eyes were wide. All of a sudden, he took his mask off. Makoto then recognised him and the other two.

"M-Makoto? Is that you?" the man asked.

The girl stood there looking at him. She then glared at him, "What do you think you are doing Renzo?"

Renzo then grinned and walked over to her hugging her tightly and ignoring her question, "Mako! Oh my gosh it has been so long! I can't believe it has been six years since I've seen you!" He was then pushed against the wall and glared at.

Makoto growled, "I will not ask again! What do you think you are doing?"

"We are robbing these rich saps. What do you say we do this together? For old times sakes!" he exclaimed excitedly. Before she even had a chance to say anything, she heard a small voice say her name.

Turning towards the doorway, Makoto saw Ami standing here, her eyes wide. She walked toward the girl to explain, but was tackled by a police officer before she could. He cuffed her and smirked, "At it again Kino? I would have thought you'd learned your lesson after being threatened with jail time."

Makoto opened her eyes wide and looked at the police officer, "No! You've got it all wrong! I am not here helping them!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here?" he asked, "What, you expect me to believe that you know this girl and aren't here to rape her like all the others? I know you well enough to know that's a lie."

"Please! You have to believe me!" she exclaimed, "There is no way I'd ever hurt Ami-chan!"

"Okay I'll bite. Why should I believe that you wouldn't hurt her?" he asked.

Makoto looked at him, "Because..." she looked down then looked at Ami, "because...I love her. I wouldn't dare touch one hair on her head." She looked at the officer, "I know I have done terrible things in the past, but there is no way I would rejoin these idiots and hurt the ones I love dearly. Please, you have to believe me."

As he looked in her eyes, he could tell that she was telling the truth. He looked to Ami, "Miss, do you believe she is telling the truth?"

Ami looked Makoto in the eyes and smiled, "Absolutely, I trust her with my life. I know she is telling the truth because she is the one who told me to call you while she took care of the robbers."

With that said, Officer Yamada uncuffed her. The other three guys looked to Makoto. Renzo tried to plead with her, "C'mon Mako...you can't just let them take us. We are family."

Makoto looked at the officer, "He's right. You can't just take them into custody." The guys started to grin, thinking that she would help them after all. "You can take them straight to jail since you have two witnesses to testify that they were breaking, entering and stealing." they started to voice their opinions until Makoto spoke up once more, "And you're wrong Renzo. You three are not my family. You are just part of my messed up past."

"How are we not your family?! We practically raised you!"

"Family doesn't make you steal from others! Family doesn't make you hurt others! And family doesn't make you go through surgery to ensure that you can hurt others!" she yelled in his face.

"You loved it! I could always hear you moan in pleasusre as you raped those innocent girls! We know you enjoyed it because of how much you came afterwards!" he yelled back, thinking he'd won.

"Except I never raped them. I touched them yes, but never physically penetrated the barriers. I didn't want them to end up like I did, raped and used. You took my virginity then expected me to do that to other girls? There was no way."

The officer smiled then lead them all down to the car.

Makoto sat down on the bed and rubbed her face with her hands. She felt the bed shift beside her, then looked over to see the blunette sitting there. She sighed, "Now you know why I never talk about my past."

Ami nodded then climbed ontop of Makoto's lap, straddling her, and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. At seeing her confused look, she smiled, "I do, and it doesn't change my views of you. It doesn't change my feelings either."

Makoto's eyes widened before she smiled and wrapped her arms around Ami's waist. She then leaned in and claimed Ami's lips with her own. The tall girl let out a small moan just at the feeling of kissing the girl. She was then pulled on top of the girl when Ami flipped them over. Makoto's hands started to wander from the girl's waist to her torso and back down to her waist. She then teased Ami's lips with the tip of her tongue, asking her for entrance. Ami had willingly opened her mouth, meeting Makoto's tongue with her own in a battle for dominance. Makoto had easily won and gently caressed Ami's mouth with her tongue. The two laid on the bed kissing until Ami's hands started to wander down her body. Makoto reluctantly broke the kiss, taking hold of the blunette's hands. Seeing her face, the tall girl blushed, "I'm sorry Ami...I just don't want you to be disappointed when you touch me."

Ami tilted her head, confused she asked, "Why would I be disappointed?"

Makoto looked down, "Because...I have a..." she turned her head away in shame.

Realizing what the brunette meant, Ami leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She smiled at the girl when she turned to look at her, "Makoto...It doesn't bother me that you don't have certain body parts. I love you for who you are and how you have always been since I had first met you. Just because you have a different set of reproductive organs doesn't mean that I love you any less."

Makoto made a face at her, "Really? You have to sound like a textbook now?"

Ami grinned, "Of course. How else would I be able to get you to let your guard down so I can seduce you?"

The taller girl cocked an eyebrow at her then smirked, "Mmm...kissing me would have been a less confusing way to seduce me. And it was a lot more enjoyable." She laughed when Ami playfully punched her arm then leaned in close to her and rested her forehead against the shorter girl's. She smiled then said, "And thank you...I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that from you Ami...oh...and I love you too." Giving her a little peck, she smiled, "Let's do some cleaning then go swimming."

The two started cleaning up the broken glass and debris off the floor. After about an hour, the two started to change into their swimwear. Ami had went to the bathroom to change first. While she was in there, Makoto called Ami's mother. She listened as the phone rang and waited until someone picked up the phone.

 _"Moshi moshi? Tokyo General Hospital how may I help you?"_

"Could I speak with Dr. Mizuno if she isn't busy?"

 _"Let me check for you..."_ Makoto heard her typing, _"yes she is in her office. Let me transfer you."_ Makoto heard the phone ring then listened when she heard Ami's mother answer the phone, _"Moshi moshi? This is Saeko speaking."_

"Mizuno-san?"

 _"Makoto-san? How are you?"_

"I'm doing fine Mizuno-san, and you?"

 _"Same here...I noticed this is my home phone number, is everything alright?"_

"Everything is fine now, I was just calling to inform you that when Ami and I were coming to the apartment, we noticed someone had broken in."

 _"Oh Kami-sama! Are you both alright? Are you girls safe? Hurt anywhere?"_

Makoto smiled, loving how protective Ami's mother was of both of them, "Yes, Mizuno-san, we are both safe and sound. We were not hurt, but the condo was trashed. We cleaned up what we could, but be careful and watch out for glass on the floor when you come home." She heard a sigh of relief from Ami's mother.

 _"Thank goodness you both are safe. And don't worry, everything in the condo was insured. Just as long as my girls are safe. I can replace anything in the condo, but you both are irreplaceable to me, and that will never change. You are part of this family Makoto-san and I love how you take care of Ami when I am at work. And please, call me Saeko. Besides, hopefully I can call you my daughter-in-law before long."_

Makoto's eyes opened wide in shock, "H-how did you..."

Ami mother giggled, _"I know about Ami's feelings for you and vice versa. I've known from the first time Ami met you about her feelings. She made you seem like an untouchable goddess. And I have known your feelings since I first met you. You girls had it bad...and still do..." a beep is heard over the phone, "sorry to cut this short Makoto, I have been paged for assistance in a surgery. I will talk to you girls when I get home. Again, thank you for calling me and for keeping both of my girls safe. Tell Ami I love her. I love you too Makoto, never forget that."_

"I-I love you too Mizuno...Saeko-san. And okay I'll tell her. See you later."

They hung up the phone. Makoto leaned into the couch, breathing a sigh of relief. Unknown to her, Ami was leaning against the bathroom wall, clutching the phone to her chest smiling. She had picked up the cordless phone and listened to the conversation between Makoto and her mother. She couldn't help but feel relieved. Smiling wider, she placed the phone back on its base and walked out of the bathroom. She wore a simple turquoise one-piece swimsuit with pale yellow shoulder straps. She hadn't really worn it in a while because it seemed like everytime she did, she was always being targetted and attacked. She walked up behind Makoto while the tall girl had her head back, relaxing on the couch. Ami smiled then leaned over the tall girl and placed her hands on her cheeks, kissing her full on the lips.

Makoto's eyes snapped opened before relaxing, realizing it was Ami. She then wrapped her arms around the blunette's neck, kissing her back.

The two kissed for what seemed like an eternity before pulling back, staring into each others eyes.

Makoto smiled, "Now that's what I call a kiss. Would you believe me if I told you that I have thought about kissing you like that whenever you would take your glasses off after reading and stretch out on my couch?"

Ami started massaging Makoto's scalp, watching as she closed her eyes and moaned quietly, "Well, would you believe that I have wanted to do that ever since the first time you cooked for all of us? You had cooked a meal for twenty and had stretched out on my couch trying to get comfortable." Ami gently pulled Makoto's hair from her high ponytail and ran her fingers through the silky strands. "That was years ago and I still remember it like it was yesterday."

Makoto smiled, "I wish you would have. Maybe then we could have avoided quite a few awkward silences for everytime you or the girls caught me staring at you." She smiled wider hearing Ami laugh at that.

Ami smiled, "Well...how about you go change into your swimsuit now then we can go swimming."

Makoto grinned back at her sexily, "Fine, but do try to resist taking pictures of me."

Ami batted her eyelashes innocently, "But why? Shouldn't it only be fair that I get to enjoy looking at pictures of my gorgeous girlfriend while she is in a bikini showing off her gorgeous figure?"

Makoto blushed lightly at the compliment, "Well yes, but I don't want to have my genius girlfriend to try to guess my body's measurements while I'm in my bikini," Ami blushed and was about to give a snarky comment of her own when Makoto interrupted her, their lips brushing from the closeness, "if you want measurements then all you have to do is ask." Makoto stook and walked to the bathroom, hips swaying slightly. She grinned over her shoulder at the blunette then closed the bathroom door behind her.

Ami leaned back against the couch, a goofy grin on her face, _I love this woman._ She then giggled to herself, thinking of how she was going to get her back for her teasing.

After a few short minutes, the tall girl walked out of the bathroom wearing a green bikini top and shorts, covering her bottoms but showing off her toned abdomen and beautiful long legs. With towels in hand, Makoto looked to Ami, "We ready?"

Ami nodded, "Yes...we have to go down the hall and let the guard buzz us in. I am the only one in the building with 24-hour access to the pool area and, since it is closed, we could enter and be there for hours with no disturbances. They usually turn off the cameras and take a break until they see on the sign-in sheet that I left."

Makoto cocked an eyebrow, "Wow...that is actually really cool that security and staff trust you like that. The only thing I get for being a responsible tenant is my yard mowed once a month."

Ami giggled, "Yes but it does save you time and energy."

Makoto scoffed, "No it doesn't because I still end up having to drag my butt out of the house to mow my yard after two weeks."

Ami giggled, "Well maybe that conversation is best left between you and your landlord. Now come on, let's go to the pool area." The shorter girl then grabbed her pool pass as she and Makoto walked down the hall and up to the security guard station. Once the man saw Ami with her pass, he unlocked the door and looked at Makoto, admiring her figure as she walked behind Ami. Once the two were inside, they started walking toward a small table and chairs to place their towels, communicators, and cell phones. Makoto then pulled off her shorts and took her earrings out of her ears and lay then beside her phone so she doesn't lose them.

Makoto notices Ami staring at her from the corner of her eye. Looking over, she stood up straight then smiled at her. Seeing the blunette smile back filled her heart with joy. She then walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Ami instinctively hugged her back, laying her head against Makoto's shoulder. The two then leaned in close for a kiss, but were interrupted by Makoto's phone ringing. Sighing, she reluctantly pulled back and answered the phone, recognizing it as the arresting officer's number, "Hello Officer Yamada...is something wrong?"

Instead of the officer's voice, the one at the end of the phone was... _"You bet there is Makoto!"_

Makoto's eyes went wide, "Renzo...what did you do to Officer Yamada?"

 _"Oh...him? Well let's just say that we took care of them and we are coming for you and your girlfriend. I'm going to enjoy hearing her scream as we rape her."_

Makoto was quickly getting mad, "Over my dead body! I won't let you touch one hair on her head!"

 _"Well then how about a deal Mako-chan~?"_

"I don't make deals with criminals."

 _"Then I guess we will just have to rape and kill both of you, starting with you...Makoto Ann Kino. That way you won't be able to stop us from having our way with...oh what's her name...oh yes...Amelia Han Mizuno. We could even ambush her mother when she gets home from the Tokyo General Hospital."_

Makoto's eyes went wide and tears ran down her face at all the information they had on Ami and her mother. Closing her eyes, she wiped the tears from her face and composed herself, "What is it that you want?"

 _"Good girl. I know you'd see it my way. What we want...is you. you come with us without struggling and we leave the girl and her mother alone."_

Makoto started crying again then looked to Ami, seeing her shaking her head while crying. "Okay...I'll do what you want, just leave them alone."

 _"Excellent...just stay where you are, we will be there shortly," and he hung up._

Makoto put her phone down on the table and sat in the chair, "He wins...like always...using me and making my life miserable. Forgive me Ami...but I couldn't let him hurt you or your mother. Please don't hate me."

Ami held the tall girl close, "I could never hate you. But we can fight them together. My mother wouldn't want us to go down without a fight. Let me help you, we can-"

"No...Ami you don't understand, he knew your full name, where your mother works, where you both live. He threatened to rape and kill you both," Makoto said, crying harder.

"Then what is my full name?"

Makoto looked up at her, "W-what?"

"I said...what is my full name?"

"A-Amelia Han Mizuno."

Ami opened her eyes wide, "There is no way he could have known that unless he specifically was looking for my birth certificate."

The taller girl looked at her, "Like...he was targetting you all along?" At seeing her nod, Makoto said, "Oh my gosh..."

Ami looked at her concerned, "What?"

"He has been trying to find me for years...he must have seen you with me and hacked into the hospital's server, bringing up your birth certificate and your mother's employment record. He is smart...he has the skills and knowledge to pull it off."

Ami was about to say something until she was interrupted by the entrance door opening to show Renzo and the other two men. He looked very smug.

Makoto stood in front of Ami, "Renzo."

He grinned, "Come along now Makoto. You wouldn't want us to hurt your girlfriend would you?"

Ami squeezed her hand, "If you take Makoto then you have to take me too. I'm not leaving her alone with you three."

Renzo grinned and grabbed Makoto by the arm, "Fine with me. All I want is Makoto here." The other two men grabbed Ami and they dragged the girls down to the van sitting outside. They cuffed the girls then threw them in the back.

They scooted all the way to the back side-by-side. Since none of the guys were looking toward them, Ami hid her phone from view and turned on her GPS locator and texted her mother and the other girls that they had been kidnapped and to follow them by the locator on her phone because she didn't have her communicator on her. She looked to Makoto, seeing her acting nonchalant and pretending that Ami was leaning against her so it wouldn't look like she was suspiciously looking down. Putting her phone back, she leaned her head on the tall girl's shoulder.

Makoto kissed the top of Ami's head, "Everything will be alright." The tall girl looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists. She tried to stay calm and level-headed for Ami, but her anger against the three men was steadily rising, threatening to break her facade. Unknown to Ami, Makoto had a trick of her own up her sleeve.


	2. Stories Told & Truths Revealed

**Stories Told & Truths Revealed**

The girls were in the van for a little over half an hour before it finally came to a complete stop. The doors flew open to show that they were at a very small two or three bedroom cottage. Ami felt Makoto's hand trembling in her own and turned to her. The tall girl's eyes were wide and she was shaking her head, "No...no..."

Renzo grinned, "What's the matter Mako? Don't you remember this place?"

Ami looked at her once more, "Makoto...where are we?"

Tears gathered in the tall girl's eyes, "T-this is my childhood home...w-where me and my p-parents lived...before they were k-killed in the p-plane crash."

The blunette's eyes opened wide and before she could say anything, they were pushed inside. The men uncuffed them and pointed guns at them. Renzo stood in the doorway, "We have to go to work, so you two stay put," he looked at Makoto, "if you try to escape then both of you will be in big trouble." With that said, they turned around and left.

Makoto stood and dusted herself off. She then helped Ami stand. Looking around, she sighed, "I have to hand it to him, it was smart to bring us here. It's quiet, secluded, and he knows I wouldn't dare do anything that could cause damage to my childhood home."

Ami looked at her, "This is were you lived? It's quite beautiful, despide all the dust. I bet it was gorgeous when you lived here."

Makoto nodded, "It was. Mom would kill me if she saw the shape of this house. If you think I'm a neat freak then you should have met my mom. She was WAY worse. It gave her great pride to know that she could make this house spotless and could cook enough food to for ten families of eight or more. Even though I never really got the chance to tell her, she was and will forever be my role model. I wish she could have met you and the other girls...she would have adored you the most."

Ami held her hand, caressing her fingers, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you have always loved me and have been there for me when I needed you."

The blunette smiled, "If you are like your mother was, then I'm sure I would have adored her as well."

Makoto smiled, "You know...I still know this house like the back of my hand. Would you like a tour of the original Kino residence?" She held out her hand to Ami in question.

The blunette smiled wider, "I would love a tour." Taking her hand, Ami let the taller girl lead her through the house.

The two walked through the entire house with Makoto telling funny stories with each passing room. They stopped, however, at two doors down the small hallway. Makoto placed her hand on the white oak door, trying to keep herself calm. She gently pushed it open to see a neatly-made bed, two small nightstands, a dresser, and a closet. She calmly walked in the room and placed her hand on the covers of the bed, still soft to the touch. Turning and looking at Ami, she said, "This was my parents' room."

Ami looked around the room. Looking over to the nightstand on the right side of the bed, she saw pictures of a young couple. The one that stood out the most, was a pregnancy photo that had been taken. Makoto's mother stood with her hands on her stomach with her husband kneeling and kissing her large belly. Both were smiling. Another photo was of, what she assumed to be, a pregnancy announcement photo. It was a picture of their feet. He wore tennis shoes and she wore black heels. There names were typed up and placed in front of their shoes on little cards. His said, 'Sosuke' and hers said 'Kanna.' There was a third pair of shoes in the middle of both of theirs. A pair of little pink snow boots. They were baby shoes. In front of these boots was a little note read 'Makoto Ann Kino ~ December 5th, 1980.' Ami smiled seeing this photo and realized this was the announcement of the birth of her best friend and girlfriend. She turned to Makoto to see she was trying to fight the urge to cry. She knew it was hard for her to see all of this after so many years of locking it away and dealing with the pain. Ami walked up to Makoto and hugged her close, whispering, "Mako...I know this is painful...we don't have to stay in here any longer if it is too hard for you."

Makoto smiled sadly then gently kissed Ami's shoulder as a silent thank you, not trusting her voice at the moment. She then led them across the hall to another white oak door with small lightning bolts painted on it. At seeing Ami's confused face, Makoto giggled a bit, "My dad always called me his little lightning bug, so he painted lightning bolts on my door to make me feel special."

"That's so sweet...so that means...that this..." she trailed off pointing to the door.

Makoto nodded, "My room..." She opened up the door to show a smaller bed with the sheets and covers laying on the floor at the foot of the bed. A small suitcase lay on the floor open, with clothes, toys, and shoes packed neatly inside.

"Did someone break in and use this bed to sleep on?" the blunette asked.

"No."

The shorter girl looked at her shocked, "How do you know?"

"Because this is how my bed and room were left when Renzo and the others kidnapped me...right after the plane crash."

Ami walked up to Makoto and held her close, "I'm so sorry Mako." The two checked the bed for bedbugs, spiders, and other insects. Finding none, they sat on the bed. Looking around the room, they saw pictures, a few stuffed animals and a camera. Ami smiled, "You liked taking pictures?"

Makoto smiled, "Yeah. That thing ran out of film so my parents got the pictures developed for me and we never got another camera." She picked up a stack of developed pictures, blew the dust off of them, then handed them to Ami.

Ami went through them then her eyes opened wide at the last photo. Looking to Makoto, she said, "Makoto...you will never guess who is in this picture."

"Who?" she asked, now curious.

Ami turned the picture around to show her. When she saw the picture, she couldn't believe the coincidence in the photo.

The five-year-old Makoto had used the last photo of the film roll and just took a picture of people walking down the street. In this picture, she caught four specific little girls. She had caught Usagi holding her baby brother's hand. Rei had been holding her mother's hand and giggling as her father had bent down to tickle her. Minako and her parents were eating ice cream at the parlor close to where Rei was. And finally, Ami was sitting in her father's lap with her mother sitting beside them on the sidewalk, watching her father drawing a picture in his sketchpad. Everyone had been so happy and oblivious to the pain and heartache that was to come their way.

Makoto continued to look at the picture, "We all lived in or around the city and were there all at the same time. I can't believe we all lived so close and never met before then. Believe it or not, my parents were going to surprise me and buy a house that literally would have been next door to the condominium where you live, down the street from Usagi, across the street from Minako, and a short bus ride to the Hikawa Shrine. They told me about it before they got on that plane. They said they had already bought it and we were going to move in when they got back. I would have been a few streets away from Shinozaki...I would make friends, have someone to play with, and be close to school. I was so excited that I started packing early..." she said motioning to the small suitcase filled with clothes by the closet, "I was almost finished packing when I was told about the plane crash. A few days after the funerals...Renzo kidnapped me. I was with them up until I was about twelve then I ran away. I became an imancipated minor and went through everything that my parents had left for me. It was in the lockbox at the bank. In there, was their shared will typed up, about three million dollars, and two keys." Seeing the look of surprise on Ami's face at the amount of money, she giggled then smiled, "It had been taken out of what the insurance company had owed them and was all entitled to me should anything happen to them. Since I was imancipated, I could legally draw it out and own property. The keys in the lockbox were to two different places. The first was the key to the house my parents bought before the crash...and the other key was to this house. I had the titles put in my name and bought new furniture for the house. So technically, I own two houses and I'm only eighteen."

Ami looked at her, amazed, "Wow Mako...that's a very incredible story. I never knew you went through so much. My mother had told me about two years after the crash that the young couple who bought the house died in a plane crash and their only daughter had just vanished and wasn't heard from again...at least not for another five years. I never knew that was you."

"Yeah...that was me," she stated sadly.

Ami noticed this then scooted closer to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Makoto...I can't imagine how it was like when you were growing up...but I do know that your past does not define you as a person. You know what I thought when I first met you? I didn't think you were mean, violent, or a freak. The first thought I had...was _'She looks a bit lonely.'_ I saw it in your eyes, and I realized you probably didn't have many friends growing up...just like I didn't. It took me a little while, but I finally befriended you. It wasn't until one night...you had called my phone at home. My mother had the graveyard shift so it was just me at home anyway. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway. You were crying on the other end of the phone, said you needed someone to talk to. You were considering suicide. I was scared to death and didn't know what to think because you had seemed so happy. I ran out of the condominium and straight to your house. You didn't answer the door and I knew you were home. I searched for anything to get inside. I was soaked to the bone and terrified that I had lost my friend. I found a big rock and broke your window. I climbed through and ran all over looking for you. I found you passed out in your room on the bed, a picture frame in your hand. An empty pill bottle was beside you on the bed." Ami started crying remembering that night, "I-I called for an ambulance and did all I could to try and help you. I saw a hand-written letter for me and the other girls. Your suicide note was to tell us that the pressure was too much to handle. That you would finally see your parents again. I folded the note and put it in my pocket. You were taken to my mother's workplace and taken to pump your stomach to rid your system of the pills before anything took effect. After a few hours, I was told of your condition and told that they could only speak to family for anything more. My mother immediately came to the rescure and had said we were your family because she just adopted you the day before and the papers hadn't been processed yet. The doctor led me to your room where you were looking out the window. I walked in and closed the door. When you looked at me, all my anger toward you just disappeared, because I didn't see Makoto the strong warrior...I saw the vulnerable and broken-hearted girl who had no family, nobody but me and the other girls to be there for you. In that one look you gave me...all I saw was deep regret and great pain. No matter how much I wanted to slap you for trying something so reckless, I wanted to hug and kiss you more. Makoto I had never been more terrified in my life. It had taken me only a few seconds after you looked at me, to realize that I didn't want anything to happen to you. The moment you started crying and apologizing was the moment I ran to you and held you close."

Makoto nodded, "Then you whispered in my ear saying that I had nothing to be sorry for and that you would always be here if I needed a shoulder to cry on or a listening ear. Believe it or not...that was when I realized my feelings for you. I have loved you ever since and I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you...not now...not ever." She tilted Ami's chin up then leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Gently caressing her face, Makoto slowly deepened the kiss.

Ami wrapped her arms around the tall girl's neck and pulled her down on top of her, wrapping her legs around her waist. Breaking the kiss, she looked at Makoto's confused face then pulled Makoto down until her body was flush against her own, "Mako...I don't want to force you to do anything you want to do...but if you will let me...I would like to become one with you...I need you and want you Makoto."

The tall girl looked Ami in the eyes, "Are you sure? I don't want to end up hurting you."

Ami smiled, "I'm sure. You would never intentionally hurt me."

Still, Makoto hesitated, "But what if you decide you don't want to be with me afterwards, or that I'm terrible at love-making, or you get pregnant?" Seeing Ami's confused face, she explained, "When the surgery was forced on me, I had too much scarring in my vaginal region that they had to replace all my tubes and such. They replaced them with...testicles and male organs. So I am able to get someone pregnant. I know it doesn't entirely make sense but-"

Ami put her finger to Makoto's lips then smiled, "I could never change my mind about loving you, whether you are excellent at love-making or terrible at it. And to be perfectly honest...if I were to get pregnant with your baby, it would be the best day of my life. I love the idea of a family with you and would be honored to have your child and have a family." Tears ran down the brunette's face at her confession.

Smiling through the tears, Makoto nodded, "Alright Ami...but if you want me to stop then just say so." The tall girl then leaned down and kissed the girl, letting her hands slide to the blunette's chest. She gently took Ami's breasts in her hands and massaged them through her swimsuit, gently rolling her nipples in between her fingers. Breaking the kiss, Makoto then kissed down Ami's neck, sucking on her pulse spot then licking up and down her neck sensually while her hands kneaded the girl's breasts.

Ami's head rolled back and she arched her back, slowly grinding her hips against Makoto's.

Makoto moaned softly then kissed down her chest, sliding the straps to Ami's one-piece down her shoulders then slowly down her arms. She slid the top half of the swimsuit down to the girl's waist and took in the sight of Ami topless, "Ami...you're...you're...beautiful." The tall girl looked her in the eye and smiled then leaned down and kissed her briefly on the lips before kissing down her chest and taking a hard nipple in her mouth.

Ami arched her back and moaned, her hands diving into Makoto's auburn locks and pulling her head closer.

The tall girl moved to the other nipple and sucked on it while massaging the other breast. She pulled back from the hardened bud and kissed down Ami's abdomen. Just as she was about to remove what was left of the girl's swimsuit, there was a loud knock on the door. The two froze, looked at each other, then looked towards the door. Ami pulled her swimsuit back on and sat up on the bed. Makoto helped her up and motioned for her to stay close. Hearing the loud knock once more, she walked to the door then looked through the peephole to see who it was. Out of nowhere, she began laughing. She leaned against the door laughing. When she looked to Ami and saw her confused face, she unlocked the locks and opened the door to show her friend Shinozaki armed with a .22 pistol and Ami's mother, Saeko, with a scalpel in her hands. Ami started laughing uncontrollably then ran and hugged her mother. Her mother had dropped the scalpel and took her daughter in her arms.

Makoto smiled and hugged Shinozaki tightly, afraid to let go, "You came for us...thank you Shino." He hugged her back just as tightly.

"You would have done the same for me. What kind of friend would I be if I left you and Ami-san here when it's an emergency?"

"How did you know it was an emergency?" she asked, teasing him, "What if I just wanted your company?"

Her old friend merely smiled, "Then you would have called. You have always called when you were feeling down in the dumps or just needed a friend. However, you didn't call, you activated the chip. It was a sign for help. You never ask for help. You never did and hardly ever will. When I saw that you had activated the alarm by clenching your fists, then I knew something was wrong." He saw a confused look on Ami's face, and explained, "Even though she clenches her fists all the time, me and her had a chip, of sorts, implanted in our hands. Hers is at the base of her thumb and mine is in the middle of my palm. Normally when she clenches her fists, she doesn't trigger the alarm by pressing on her thumb. Mako...press on yours so I can show Ami-san what it does."

Makoto clenched her fists, pressing on the base of her thumb as she did before. Out of nowhere, an alarm went off on Shinozaki's phone.

He pulled out the phone and showed Ami and her mother. On the screen was a picture of Makoto and a caption that read 'Mako is in danger! Help immediately!' The two opened their eyes wide then looked at Makoto and Shinozaki. Shinozaki smiled, "We were asked to do an experiment to see if we would be able to tell when the other was in trouble. They had put these chip in our hands so it wouldn't be suspiscious to anyone that we were signaling for help. It worked and they paid us millions of dollars and let us keep the chips." Both Mizunos looked at Makoto.

She smiled sheepishly, "I guess I forgot to mention that. Shino and I are basically the youngest millionares alive. Didn't mean to be, but we are."

Ami tilted her head, "But Mako...if you two are millionares, then why do you work at the French restaurant getting paid minimum wage?"

Makoto smiled, "The same reason you work at the medical college by where your mother works. I don't want to be treated like I'm lazy just because I'm rich. I love to cook and by cooking at that restaurant, I show everyone that I'm not working there for extra money...I'm doing it because I love to cook. I love to see the looks on every customer's face when they eat the food I cook. I bust my butt and work long, hard hours slaving over a grill because I love to cook."

The blunette smiled, "I see where you are coming from. When I tutor someone, I love to see the looks on their faces when they ace a test they studied so hard for. It makes me feel like I'm actually doing something to help others." She then looked at her mother and Shinozaki, a serious expression on her face, "So, what do we do now?"

Makoto looked at Shinozaki, then at Ami's mother, and finally at Ami smiling, "I have a plan."

 _~About an hour later~_

"Makoto...I love you like a sister and have known you since the day we were born...but have you lost your mind? How is this going to help the situation any?" Shinozaki asked.

"Geez Shino...I thought you would have been able to figure it out by now. Pretty sure Ami knew what was going on when I first described the plan."

The blunette blushed slightly then nodded, "It was fairly obvious...would you like me to explain?"

"Please and thank you...sometimes Makoto makes no sense when she explains things," he replied.

Ami giggled then explained, "The plan is to get the men to take us outside. Once outside, we start walking to behind the house." Ami led them all to the back of the house, "Then when we come around the corner, we will hide on the other side of the well. They won't be able to see us and that would give you and my mother the chance to come behind them and take the back two out, pushing them into the well."

Saeko looked at them worriedly, "What about that man who was the mastermind of the whole thing? What was his name...Renzo?"

The two girls looked at each other then nodded and looked to Shinozaki and Saeko. Makoto spoke up and said, "Leave him to us."

"But he can hurt you girls, or worse...he could kill you," Saeko replied. The two girls sighed then looked at each other as if they were about to give bad news. Saeko looked at them confused, "Ami? Makoto-san? What's going on? Why do you have those looks on your faces?"

Makoto looked towards her childhood friend and Ami's mother, "Shino...Saeko-san...even if he did attempt to kill us...he wouldn't succeed."

Shinozaki looked at her, "Makoto...all it takes is one shot to the head and you're dead...how could he not succeed?"

Ami then stepped forward, "Mother...Shinozaki-san...even though we trust you both with our lives, we must ask that anything that we tell you will stay between us. Neither of you can tell a soul."

The two looked at each other then looked at the girls and nodded. Makoto stood forward with Ami and looked at them, "For the last few years, we have been fighting evil that presents itself in the city."

"You mean...like criminals and robbers?" Saeko asked, scared to know the real answer.

Unfortunately for them, Makoto and Ami shook their heads then said at the same time, "Youma."

Shinozaki looked at them both, "Youma? You mean to tell us that you two have been fighting monsters? How?"

The girls looked at each other then nodded. Makoto handed something to Ami and then took something out of her pocket, holding it in her hand. They held them out to show Shinozaki and Saeko. The two took the objects out of their hands. They looked almost identical, except for the color of the orb at the top with the different symbols inside.

Shinozaki was the first to say something, "Mako...what is this thing? And why do both of you have them?"

Saeko looked at the girls, "What is going on here?"

Ami and Makoto looked at them and said, "They're our henshin wands."

"Henshin?" the other two asked.

Ami stepped forward, "I am the guardian of ice and wisdom. I serve as the strategist of the group. I am Sailor Mercury."

Makoto stepped forward beside the blunette, "I am the guardian of thunder and courage. I serve as the muscle of the group. I am Sailor Jupiter."

Shinozaki shook his head slightly, "Do you realize how ridiculous you two sound? There is no way you two are Sailor Senshi."

The brunette held out her hand to Shinozaki, "Then let us prove it." Ami held her hand out as well to her mother.

Saeko and Shinozaki looked at each other then handed the wands to the girls. After receiving the wands, the girls stepped back a few feet. Just as they were about to say something, they heard them shout:

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make up!"

Before they knew it, Ami was surrounded by a bright blue light. One could feel the chill of her element as she transformed. They saw her bathing suit disappear and saw Ami waving the wand around herself before turning her back to the two. A second later, the water laced around her and became a sailor fuku. She then twirled around and struck her pose. The front bow and long back bow of her fuku were light blue and the skirt, sailor neckerchief, tiara jewel, and jewel in the middle of her bow were a darker blue.

Looking at each other briefly, they watched as Makoto was surrounded by a bright green light. The electricity from her transformation shot through the air, causing the hair on the back of their necks to rise. The brunette's bikini disappeared as she held her wand up. Extending her other arm, she spun a couple of times, electicity twirling around her, then stopped and raised her other hand into the air. The electricity closed in on her body and changed into a sailor fuku. She twirled around a couple of times then struck her pose as well. The bow in the front and long bow in the back were both light pink, while the skirt, sailor neckerchief, tiara jewel, and jewel in the middle of her bow were a forest green color.

Shinozaki and Saeko stood speechless, not knowing exactly what to say. There before them, stood Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. They both were a bit angry at not being told of this sooner, but after seeing the guilt in the girls' eyes, the anger vanished. Shinozaki stepped forward and stood in front of Sailor Jupiter. He looked into her emerald green eyes, noticing how they looked brighter than they have ever been in years. He saw immediately how much this meant to her. Being a sailor senshi meant that she could protect the only family she has had in the last few years. It meant that she didn't have to lose any more family, because she could protect them. After her parents had died in that devastating crash, she had never been the same bright-eyed girl he knew and loved dearly. They had been together since they were born and were practically inseperable. But, after the plane crash, she had slowly started to distance herself, even without realizing it. It saddened him to remember how she pulled away from everyone because she didn't want to feel something for someone, only to have them taken away. But now, he could see it. In her eyes, he saw that bright-eyed little girl she had hidden away. He saw the Makoto that he knew and loved. He saw the girl he was raised with. For once, in so many years, he saw...his best friend return. Shinozaki saw that her eyes started growing sadder as he looked at her without saying anything. He smiled at her then pulled her into his arms, hugging her close, "Mako...you have found where you belong. After searching for so long...you have found what you were looking for. Friends...family...love."

"Shino...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you...but I couldn't...I didn't want-"

"You didn't want anyone coming after me...Mako...you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't want the only family you had known for years to be targeted and taken away from you. I tried my best to be there for you...like the brother you never had. I didn't want anyone to hurt my best friend...no...my sister. I did everything I could to make sure you knew that I wasn't going anywhere. We are family, Mako...and that will never change. Whether you are Makoto or Sailor Jupiter...we will always be family," Shinozaki stated, still holding her close.

Sailor Jupiter wrapped her arms around him tightly, crying on his shoulder, "Thank you...Shino."

He merely smiled and held her closer.

Sailor Mercury and her mother stood to the side and watched the two hug. Saeko then spoke up, after a few minutes, "Is that why you were also reluctant to tell me?"

The blunette lowered her head and nodded, "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I would have never been able to forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

Her mother turned toward her and took her gloved hands in hers, "Ami...even if something had happened to me, it wouldn't have been your fault. If the bad guys knew your secret identities then the first people they would go to would be family. I'm proud of you for what you did and what you always will do. You have saved lives more than once and never looked for any recognition. You simply did it for the good of humanity. That, Ami, is being a hero. You always said I was a hero because I saved lives on a daily basis...but what I never told you...was that I have lost so many patients over the years, that it weighs me down sometimes."

Mercury opened her eyes wide, "Y-you lost patients? B-but you're the best surgeon in the country."

Saeko smiled sadly, "But there are still some...that I couldn't save. Two in particular, will always be in my heart. They were a young couple, at least in their early thirties. I could only imagine how they were when they were home...so full of life."

"What happened to them?"

"They were in a horrid plane crash. They had so many bones broken, that there was nothing that surgery would have been able to do. As a last request, I asked them if there was anything I could do for them as a last dying wish. They said to give this...to their baby girl," she replied, pulling out an old and faded note, "I have read this note so many times it breaks my heart even to see it...because I see the parents I couldn't save. I saw someone's children that I couldn't save. I saw the heartbreak that I would cause...to their baby girl. I never knew what the girl's name was...there is only, what I assume to be, a nickname on it. I had tried to find the records for these two people, but all the files on them had been taken."

Mercury looked to the side for a second, thinking, then looked back to her mother, "Mother...may I see the note?"

Saeko nodded then carefully handed her daughter the note.

Mercury unfolded it gently then began reading it. When she finished reading, she looked at the bottom where they had written P.S. at the bottom. When she saw what it said, her eyes widened and she drew in a shaky breath.

Saeko looked at her worried, "What is it?"

"I know who this was supposed to go to..."

"Who?"

Instead of answering, the blunette walked over to the brunette. The two had finished hugging and were looking at Mercury. She looked up to Jupiter then handed her the note, "You need to see this."

Tilting her head confused, the tall girl took the note then began reading it. The brunette's eyes scanned the page as she read line after line. Before she finished reading, she looked up at Mercury, "Why would I need to-"

"Read the rest of it," she interrupted.

The tall senshi looked back down at the note. She carefully read the last few lines, then finally read the bottom. As she read the last of it, her eyes widened, mouth hung open, letting out shaky breaths, and tears slid down her face. She placed a hand over her mouth and fell to her knees, clenching her eyes shut tight, shaking slightly.

"Makoto-san...what's wrong? What does the note have to do with anything?" Saeko asked.

Jupiter handed the note to Shinozaki to read, "P-p-please...r-read it..." she said, trailing off, not trusting her voice any further.

He took the note then began reading:

 _"Honey,_

 _If you are reading this, then something bad has probably happened to us. We don't know how old you will be when you finally get to read this, but we hope it will be far in the future so we can be together as a family for the rest of our lives. We just wanted to tell you how undeniably proud we are to be your parents. From the first time seeing the ultrasound of you to the last time we get to see you, we have been so in love with you. That will never change. You will always be our little girl, no matter how old you get. We always believed that we got the best of both worlds when you were born, you looked like your mother, but you had my face and eyes. You are gorgeous and I can only imagine how beautiful you will be in the future. I bet you will break a few hearts too. We just hope that you are happy. Meet someone you are head-over-heels in love with and have a family of your own. No matter what happens, just keep being you. Be the loving and kind little girl that you are in your heart. Always remember that no matter what...we will always be with you in your head and in your heart. Just be happy. That is all we have ever wanted from our little girl. We love you always._

 _Love,  
Mom & Dad_

 _P.S. I left you a little something extra hidden under our bed. I don't know if you have the same measurements as your mother, but I hope you love it as much as she loved it. We love you, and you will forever be my little lightning bug. Shine bright as you light up the night sky."_

Everyone was quiet. Jupiter stood then looked at Shinozaki, "Shino...thank you."

Shinozaki nodded at her, "Of course," he then looked at Mercury, "how did you know that this was supposed to come to Mako?"

Mercury smiled sadly, "She told me the story behind the little lightning bolts on her bedroom door. She said her father called her his little lightning bug and painted lightning bolts on her door to make her feel special."

Jupiter walked up to Mercury, cupped her face in her hands, then pulled the girl in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist. The blunette had kissed back and wrapped her arms around the tall girl's neck. They then pulled back and stared into each other's eyes, smiling. The two let their transformations slip and just held each other close.

The girls looked to Shinozaki and Saeko and saw their loving and supportive faces. Makoto looked to Ami briefly, smiled, then turned to the other two. Seeing grins that matched her own, she shouted, "Let's kick some bad guy ass!"


	3. Revelations

**Revelations**

Once everything was set up, it was merely a waiting game for when the guys show back up. Putting the small ear pieces in their ears, Makoto and Ami went back inside. Shinozaki and Saeko worked on hiding their vehicles from plain sight so the bad guys wouldn't know they were there. Makoto worked on locking the door back completely, while Ami sttod behind her, watching. When finished, the brunette wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Alright...does everything look alright?"

"Everything looks fine from where I'm standing."

Confused from Ami's response, Makoto turned her head to look back at her, only to see the blunette staring at her backside, "Easy tiger. I may be yours, but right now we need to focus."

Ami wrapped her arms around the tall girl's waist from behind, "I know we do...but seeing your backside made me forget where we are. I just couldn't look away."

The tall girl smirked, "Is that your way of admitting that you were staring at my ass?"

The blunette giggled, "Maybe."

Makoto shook her head smiling, "Oh if only we weren't stuck here."

Ami raised her eyebrows, intrigued, "What would we be doing if we weren't stuck here?"

Caressing the girl's arm, Makoto smiled, "As much as I would LOVE to indulge you, I must refrain from saying anything. I don't necessarily want Shino and Saeko-san hearing those thoughts."

Ami's face flushed red, completely forgetting the microphones placed inside the house by her mother, "Umm...mother...please tell me you weren't listening to what was just said."

Her mother's voice spoke through the tiny invisible ear pieces in their ears, _"I know I will probably sound like a bad mother when I say this...but I wanted to know what Makoto-san was going to say."_

"Mother!" the blunette exclaimed, Makoto flushing red.

"What? You act like this is a new topic to me. And you still act like such a prude around me, even though I know how you act around Makoto-san. You actually believe that this is the first time I listened in on what you and Makoto-san were saying?" the elder Mizuno replied.

The two girls' faces flushed bright red, both knowing how their conversations usually went when they were alone. Makoto cleared her throat, "Well then, as I was going to say, this conversation is better left alone until we actually get home."

Ami nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice at the moment.

The tall girl smiled, "How about we sit on the couch and cover up? It's a tad bit on the cold side in here."

The two sat right next to each other, covering up with the throw on the back of the couch. "Ami...why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep awake and keep a look out for Renzo and the others."

"Are you sure?" she asked, yawning.

Makoto smiled and nodded, "Yeah...get as much sleep as you can...you're gonna need it."

Ami nodded then rested her head on Makoto's shoulder, closing her eyes and whispered, "I love you Mako. No matter what happens today I will always love you."

Makoto smiled then gently caressed her face, "I love you too Ami. I promise I will protect you no matter what. Jupiter protects Mercury at all times, and I will protect my girlfriend from any and all harm."

Ami smiled, before drifting off to sleep.

Once Makoto knew Ami was asleep, she looked at her hands, and said, "Shino...Saeko-san...when Renzo and the others get here there will probably be things brought up that happened in the past. I just wanted to warn you in case something is said that makes you change your minds about me."

Shinozaki's voice spoke up, _"Mako you know there is absolutely nothing that anyone says that could ever change my mind about you. You are my best friend and sister and that will never change, no matter what is said."_

Then Saeko spoke up, _"Makoto-san...as I have told you many times...you are family, even more so now that you are with Ami. There is nothing you could say or do that will ever change that. I will not turn you away or think any less of you because of your past. I know these men probably did some unspeakable things to you. I don't know what they did, but I'm sure that after today you two will not leave my sight for weeks. What I'm trying to say is that I love you no matter what. Nothing could possibly change my mind or change my views of you...Makoto."_

Tears slid down Makoto's face, hearing this from two of the most important people in her life, "T-thank y-y-you. I d-didn't know how m-much I n-needed to hear that." She wiped her tears away then snuggled her face into Ami's soft blue hair. Unbeknownst to her, Ami had heard everything that was said both ways.

The blunette nuzzled her face into the tall girl's shoulder and smiled.

 _~2 hours later~_

Ami and Makoto sat waiting, still on the couch. They were mentally preparing themselves for what was about to happen. Then, they heard three doors shut.

A few seconds later, Renzo and the other two walked inside.

The girls stood up and turned toward them.

Renzo smirked, "Miss us?"

"No," came the monotone response.

This only served to make him made. He growled then signaled for the other two to grab Ami. When they tried to, Makoto pulled her closer, away from their grap. Renzo pointed his gun at Makoto's head, "Let her go." She didn't move a muscle. Cocking back the hammer of the gun, he pointed it to Ami's head, "I said...let her go."

Makoto reluctantly let go.

Renzo smirked, "Good girl." He then pulled out a knife and walked around behind her.

Makoto felt him run his hand through her ponytail. She had put it back up so he wouldn't suspect somthing happened. Her head was then jerked backwards as he held onto her hair.

"This will teach you to defy my orders again." And, with one swift movement, the knife cut through her thick hair and sliced her hair baubles in half.

Makoto's eyes went wide seeing her hair and hair baubles fall to the floor. Falling to her knees, she delicately picked up the broken accessory, "My...my mother gave me those...before they got on that plane. It was the last piece of her I had..." she trailed off, tears sliding down her face, her lip quivering.

"Aww...mommy gave those to you, huh?" he mocked, "Ooh I get it now. It all makes sense now. That whoreness you have...you inherited it from your mother. I can definitely see the resemblence. Bet she made a great fuck. Sosuke would know. He always did have great taste in women."

Renzo failed to notice her hands shaking as she clenched her fists tightly, a murderous green aura surrounding her.

"Oh and there was also your babysitter," he continued, "she was cute back then. She's drop-dead gorgeous now. What was her name? My memory escapes me."

"Nakami..."

He turned to her, completely oblivious to how mad she was. "What did you say?" he asked, getting dangerously close to her face.

"Her name...is...Nakami." Her voice was laced with the venomous hatred she felt for him. It actually sent a chill down his spine.

"Aww...is wittle bitty Mokie getting mad?" he asked, mocking her.

Without warning, she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the floor, then climbed over him and began trying to choke him.

The other two men pointed their guns at Makoto. Just as they took aim, Ami delivered hard, sharp blows to their necks. It wasn't enough to kill them or snap their necks, but enough to knock them out.

Renzo fought to try and get her hands off his neck, but couldn't. "W-wait...I...have...your sister."

Makoto let up enough so he could speak, "I don't have a sister. I'm an only child."

"No...your father had a child with someone else...before he started a family with your mother."

"How old is she? What does she look like? Why don't I know about her? And does she know about me?"

"She is 26 years old. She has long black hair and green eyes. You don't know because your father was with a drug addict at the time when she was born. She lived with her grandparents who lived down the road from you. And yes...she knew you were her baby sister," he told her.

"Then why didn't she look for me when you kidnapped me?" she asked. Seeing his evil smirk, she growled, getting madder, "What?!"

"She did."

Those two words wrought her to her core, "What did you say?"

"She did look for you. She looked all over Japan, and even went all over the world to find you."

"H-how do you know that?"

"She told me."

"When? Where is she?" she asked angrily.

"Last year. On your 17th birthday. She had been searching for you for 12 years. I had taken her captive too. She demanded I tell her what this was about. I tossed your shirt at her. The green one with the sunflowers on it. Your name was embroidered on the bottom. She cried. Asked how we could keep her baby sister from her for so long. We told her you were gone and she would never see you again. We've had her secluded for a whole year. No one knew where she was and police couldn't trace anything back to us," he explained, same evil smirk on his face.

Makoto pushed himi harder into the floor, "Where is she?!"

"I'm not saying a word. You will never find your sister."

The tall brunette punched him repeatedly in the face until she knocked him out.

The girls tied all three men together then sat on the couch. Ami looked at her, "Makoto...if he is telling the truth, where would he possibly leave her?"

Makoto rubbed her face with her hands, "I don't know. There were so many hide outs to count. She would run out of air before we found her."

Ami tilted her head, "Why would she run out of air?"

"Because these guys kept hostages in underground shelters, cages, and such like that," she explained.

The blunette began to think, "Is it possible that they would hide her in one of these underground shelters around here? If they had planned to keep you here then they would have logically kept her close as well so they could watch both of you."

"But the only houses that had those are..." she trailed off as she realized something.

"Mako?"

The tall brunette walked back into her parents' room and kneeled by the side of the bed. She pulled an old brown briefcase out from under the bed and put it on top of the bed. Opening it, she saw many pictures of when she was a baby. They weren't good quality pictures, but they showed a baby Mako and a little girl about eight years old with black hair and green eyes. She couldn't make out the girl's face. A piece of paper caught her attention. Picking it up, she read the note written in her father's hand-writing. She read aloud, "Makoto...if you're reading this letter, then that means you found out about your sister. I hate that you have to find out this way, but it is what it is. Your sister is eight years older than you and takes after me, looks wise. Even though you didn't know her, she adored you. She took care of you when we couldn't. You're mother was afraid that she would go the wrong direction and do drugs. She was afraid your sister would hurt you. She proved to Kanna that she would never hurt you and would protect you no matter what. Her mother had come over and was too high to care who she was about to hurt. But, your sister stepped in front of you, knocked her mother down then carried you to your secret hiding spot. She called the cops and then called us. Your big sister saved you from being hurt or killed. My parents took custody of her. They lived right next door so you always got to see her, and she always got to be with you. I know I'm being very vague by not saying her name, but I have a feeling you will find out very soon. I love you Lightning Bug! I'll talk you when we get back from business. Bye baby girl."

Ami looked up at Makoto, "How will we find her?"

Makoto sat they staring at a picture taken years ago, "I know where she is."

"Where?"

Makoto turned the picture around to show two houses. One is the house they are currently in and the other is right next door. There was a cellar in the backyard, barely visible in the photo, "The house was torn down years ago..."

"So then why do you think she is there?" the blunette asked.

"Because the storm cellar in the backyard is still standing. I caught a glimpse of it before they threw us in the house. It is soundproof and almost eight feet under the ground. It's the perfect place to keep her," Makoto stated walking into the living room. Seeing the men were still knocked out, Makoto spoke up, "Shino keep an eye on these guys and report to me if something happens."

 _"Copy that,"_ he said.

Makoto turned to Ami, "I'm going to need your help. I need to make sure she's either alive...or dead."

Ami nodded.

"Alright. Let's go. We are running out of time," she said as she and Ami raced outside to find the cellar. Makoto then spotted the handle and pulled hard, opening the cellar, "Watch your step. These are a bit steep."

The two carefully made their way down, being as cautious as possible, just in case somthing or someone tried to grab them. Once they were on they bottom, they looked forward and saw a woman tied to a chair with a blindfold and duck tape over her mouth. The two ran up to her. Makoto went around her and worked at untying the knots, "Hold on. Everything will be alright now."

The woman started mumbling at the tape and struggling to pull her hands free from the rope.

"Whoa there. Hold on a second. I'm working on untying you. Those guys are knocked out in the house next door. They won't hurt you anymore. We're here to help," Makoto explained.

"Mmm...mm...mmm..." she mumbled against the tape.

"Ami...do you care to take the tape off her mouth? Be careful but try to do it quickly so it won't hurt as much."

Ami walked over to her then pulled the tape off her mouth fairly quickly, "Alright you can talk now."

"I...I said...who are you? How did you two know I was here?" she asked.

"I looked at a note and only got half of the information from Renzo...at first I didn't know where he had kept you but when Ami and I started looking at old pictures, I knew where you were," the tall girl explained. She finally untied the ropes, "There you go."

The woman rubbed her wrists gently.

Makoto walked around and stood in front of her, "I'm going to take the blindfold off now okay?" Seeing her nod, she pulled it off.

The woman rubbed her eyes letting them adjust to the lighting. Once adjusted, she opened her eyes and looked up at the tall brunette. Their eyes met.

Emerald green met emerald green.

The woman's eyes went wide seeing the tall girl, "M...Makoto? Is...is that...really you?"

Makoto's eyes widened, seeing the older girl in the chair, _It can't be. There's no way...could it be?_

The woman stood up, her height matching Makoto's own. She started to cry, but wiped the tears away before they went down her face, "I-I know you probably don't remember me...but I have looked everywhere for you. I haven't seen you for over 13 years...but you're still just as gorgeous as you were back then. I know I haven't been there when I should have been...but you have to believe me when I say I have looked everywhere for-" she was interrupted by Makoto touching her face as if making sure she was real. The woman stood there and looked at Makoto as she felt around her face with her hands. The tall girl's hands ran through the long black strands, felt her forehead, traced down her nose, over her cheek bones, before tracing over her lips and chin. The tall girl then cupped the woman's face. A tear slid down the tall woman's face as she looked at Makoto.

Then, surprising not only the woman and Ami, but herself as well, she started crying and called her by name...

"N-N-Nakami..."


	4. Preparing for Battle

**Preparing for Battle**

Makoto looked at Nakami and the tall woman looked back. Had they been the same age, they could have passed for twins. The tall brunette cried then pulled her into a hug.

Nakami wrapped her arms tightly around Makoto's frame, crying on the tall girl's shoulder and whispering soothing words to her, "I've got you Koto...and I'm not letting go. Not now. Not ever. I won't lose my baby sister again."

The two stood there hugging. Ami stood behind Makoto, smiling at the two. She was glad Makoto still had someone in her family alive, after the tall girl had believed there to be no one left. She drank the sight of the two girls in. The more she studied Nakami, the more she realized she had seen her somewhere before. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she began thinking where she had seen this woman. She was far too familiar to Ami and so was her name, "Nakami..."

The tall woman looked at the short blunette, "Yes?"

"Nakami...I've heard that name before. Why does it seem so very familiar? What's your last name?" she asked.

"Tsubaino. It was my mother's maiden name. Why?" she asked.

Ami's eyes went wide as she now knew where she had seen her, "You...you're my cousin's fiancee! You had been kidnapped a week before your wedding. She was devastated and never stopped looking."

Nakami's eyes widened, "You're Makina's genious cousin? She always said that one day when she became a homocide detective that you would eventually become the medical examiner that would help her solve the crimes. Where is she? Is she alright? They didn't hurt her did they?" The way Nakami began asking these questions showed Ami that she indeed did love her cousin.

"Yes but...for the past year she has been looking all over for you," Ami said.

"I've got to get back home to her," she said.

Makoto and Ami suddenly heard Shinozaki speaking, _"I hate to break up the reunion but Renzo just untied himself and is grabbing for a weapon."_

"Copy that," Makoto answered, "We have to get out of here. Renzo is coming back."

At the sound of his name, Nakami clenched her fists and growled, "He will pay for what he has done to us. I won't let him hurt my baby sister or anyone again. I-"

"No," Makoto interrupted, "I'm gonna need you to stand back while we take care of him."

"How are you going to do that?"

"We have Sailor Senshi on our side."

Before she could question further, they heard a scream from outside, "Makoto! Where are you?!"

They all climbed out, Makoto standing in front of Ami and her sister, "It ends here Renzo!"

The man laughed maniacally, "Oh you bet it does! I'll kill you where you stand!"

Makoto pulled out her wand from her pocket, "Don't say I'm not warning you. If you leave now then you won't have to face Sailor Jupiter's wrath."

"Sailor Jupiter? You think I don't know a bluff when I see one? There is no way you could possibly know her or any of the senshi!" he gloated.

Makoto just grinned, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Makoto held her henshin wand in the air and shouted, "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" In less than a minute, Sailor Jupiter stood where Makoto had. The only thing different about her was the length of her hair, courtesy of Renzo. And now, she was going to make him pay.

Renzo was speechless. He really hadn't expected her to actually be Sailor Jupiter. He wasn't the only one shocked.

Nakami stood still, taking in the sight of her sister. While searching for her, Nakami had seen the Sailor Senshi in newspapers all the time, seeing them fighting youma and saving people all around. She had never realized that Makoto had been there under her nose the whole time.

Renzo had started looking around for somewhere to run. He then looked at her, frightened, "H-hey Mako-chan...n-no hard feelings huh? I-it was all j-just a game." He was shaking, terrified of what she could do to him.

She began slowly walking towards him, "For the crimes you have committed, you will be punished for. From then until now, you will end up with life in prison. Without parole. Ever. I will personally make sure you pay for everything and that you and your friends stay in prison."

He backed up until his back hit the side of the house, "W-wait...let's talk about this!"

"I'm done trying to talk to you. You will go to prison one way or another. And I really hope you know what inmates do to child rapists in there...otherwise you are in for a rude awakening. If there is one thing that inmates hate more than the food...it's child molestors and child rapists," she threatened, not batting an eye.

"The statute of limitations is up on that...they can't try me for that."

Jupiter smirked, "Yes they can."

"How?" he asked nervously.

"Because you raped me when I was six years old, nearly killed me about five times, and made me undergo surgery that I didn't want. You are going down Renzo...no if, ands, or buts about it. What do you have to say to any of that?" she asked.

"Y-you can't do this to us! You're just a worthless girl! What makes you think that any of this would go to court?!"

"Because Jupiter won't be the only senshi testifying," a voice said to his right.

At the sound of the voice, he turned around and pale instantly seeing Sailor Mars holding her Flame Sniper aimed at him. Sailor Venus stood beside the fire senshi, Love Me Chain in her hands, eyes trained on him. Sailor Moon walked over to stand beside Jupiter, "Well...the calvary has arrived. But there's one problem...you're missing one," he said, grinning in a cocky manner.

"No they are not!" a voice yelled from behind Jupiter, "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" A bright blue light shone before Sailor Mercury stepped forward to stand beside Jupiter.

Renzo looked around, trying to figure out a way to find a loophole in the situation. He then grinned, "Wait...you girls have no physical proof of what happened here. You have no video or pictures."

"No. We have audio," said Saeko as she walked over to stand behind Sailor Mercury.

"And you are wrong. We found video footage of you and your idiot helpers taking Ami-san and Mako from the condominium building," Shinozaki stated as he walked over and stood behind Jupiter.

Renzo was speechless. There was nothing else that he could do. He glanced to the side to see the other guys had been brought outside, still tied and unconscious. He then glared up at Jupiter, "We were your family."

"No...the senshi, Shino, Saeko-san, and Nakami are my family. They look after me and I protect them with everything I've got. You never were and never will be my family. That...is my way. This is my family. And I'm going to make sure you never hurt any of us again," Jupiter stated, glaring down at him.

A few minutes later, three police cars pulled up. Police officers came over and stayed at the edge, behind Sailor Mars, not wanting to interfere.

Renzo looked at him, almost scared to ask, "Aren't you going to help me?"

The officer in the front looked at the senshi, "Are you girls done?"

Mars and Venus let their weapons vanish and stepped back letting the officers take him. Once all of the guys were in the cars, the young officer turned to the girls, "Thanks to all of you, those three are going to spend the rest of their lives behind bars." The girls all nodded and all the evidence was handed over to them.

Sailor Jupiter strode toward the young man, "Wait," the officer looked at her, "how is Officer Yamada? Is he alright?"

The young officer smiled, "He will be just fine. He is recovering from surgery now at the hospital."

Once all of them left, the girls all let their transformations fade. "Thank goodness that is over," Usagi said.

"Yeah. We never knew you had gone through so much Mako-chan," Minako added.

The tall girl just smiled, "It's not a good story...but it is my life...and I am the way I am because of it. I got a family out of it...and even had a new addition," she said, looking at Nakami, "but all-in-all...I've got to be thankful for all I have in my life."

Nakami walked over to Makoto, "Koto-chan. I can't believe it...the last few years I searched for you...and you were out saving the world from dangers that threatened our very existence."

"It's not your fault Kami-chan...you couldn't have known what was going on," Makoto said. "And since you are here...meet my friends."

Nakami smiled and faced the other three girls.

"My name is Rei Hino. I am a Shinto priestess at the Hikawa Jinja," Rei introduced herself, offering her hand, which the woman shook.

"I'm Minako Aino. I've actually started writing songs, but for now I go to school with Mako-chan," she said, also shaking her hand.

"And I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm going to school too with Mako-chan and am engaged to my boyfriend of four years," she said, hugging the woman.

Nakami giggled, "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Nakami Mizuno-Tsubaino."

The three girls all asked, "Mizuno?" then looked at Ami and Saeko.

"She is my cousin Makina's fiancee that was kidnapped a week before their wedding. Speaking of which, we need to get you back now," Ami said.

Nakami smiled, "You're right. She can't get married without me. Koto-chan...be my maid of honor?"

Makoto beamed at her, "Absolutely...just let me grab something from inside and we'll head off." She ran inside for a minute then came back with a large black suitcase.

They all proceded to get in the vehicles and started driving back towards the city.

Nakami directed Shinozaki in the direction of the house they lived in. When they got there, the tall woman cursed, "Damn it...we missed her..." she then realized something, "but I know where she is. Drive to the park...near the fountain."

They then began heading that way. As soon as they arrived, they all went and followed Nakami.

As she got close, she potted a woman and a little girl, about the age of five, sitting on the edge of the fountain, both looking in the water sadly. The woman had blue hair that went down her back tied in a low ponytail. The small child, ironically, had auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail. Nakami took a deep breath then slowly walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The woman turned around and looked up at the woman before her eyes widened and she bent forward crying. The small child looked up at Nakami and jumped in her arms, "Mommy!"

Makina stood and pulled the tall woman close and hugged her tightly as well, "Nakami...I knew deep in my heart you were still alive."

Nakami smiled and held her daughter and her fiancee close, kissed both of their foreheads, "I couldn't let you get married without me."

Makina smiled then saw Ami and the girls behind her. She then hugged Ami close, "You brought her home...thank you. All of you." Her eyes fell on Makoto, and her eyes widened, "You're..."

Nakami placed her hand on her fiancee's shoulder, "I found her...well...she found me. The ones who took me had taken her and Ami-chan as well."

Before Makina could say anything, the child in Nakami's arms looked to Makoto, "Who are you? Why do you look like my mommy?"

Nakami smiled then placed the small girl on the ground. When the girl looked up to her, she knealed down and smiled, "This is my sister. You never got a chance to meet her because she was taken by the same bad men that took mommy. They took her away before I had the chance to get her when she was 5."

"They took you at my age?" she asked the tall brunette, walking over to stand in front of her.

Makoto knealed down and looked at her, "That's right. They did really bad things to me. And I didn't have your mommy there to save me because they took me far away from her."

"Those meanies! You're okay now though right?"

Makoto smiled, "I'm better than okay. By the way, what's your name?"

The girl smiled, "My name is Makoto Ann Tsubaino."

Makoto's eyes went wide, then she looked up at Nakami, before looking back at the small child and smiling, "That's a very pretty name."

"What's your name?" the small child asked, looking into the tall girl's emerald green eyes with her own.

The tall brunette looked at the child momentarily, thinking of how she and this girl could have passed as twins at her age. She thought about how this little child had to be without her mommy for a whole year then when she is back, finds out she had an aunt no one knew about. She then smiled at the small child, "I'll give you a hint to see if you can guess it. My first and last name mean 'Sincerity of Wood.'"

Little Makoto looked at the tall girl, thinking. Nakami knealed down beside her sister, "Mako...you remember who I told you I named you after?"

"You said it was someone very precious. Someone you hoped to see again one day," she said, repeating what her mother had once told her.

"Exactly. You know my grandparents and my mother...who was it that you didn't know?" Nakami asked.

Little Makoto looked from her mother, to Makoto then grinned widely, "I was named after my auntie?" Seeing her mother nod, the small child jumped into Makoto's arms and snuggled her face in her chest.

Makoto smiled and held her close. She then looked her in the eye, "So...to answer your question little one...my name is Makoto Ann Kino."

The child thought for a second before smiling, "I'll call you...Aunt Mokie!"

The tall girl giggled, "Sounds perfect." She hugged the child once more then took something out of her back pocket, "Mako-chan...hold still for just a second." She messed with her ponytail for a second before pulling her hands away, "There we go." The small girl now had a pair of light blue hair baubles in her hair, exactly like the ones Makoto herself always wore.

Ami's eyes widened when she saw the accessory. She looked at Makoto, "But I thought they were destroyed."

"Mine were. Renzo slashed straight through mine...but when I had went back in the house to get something out of my parents old room, these were sitting on the dresser," she explained then looked at Little Makoto, "Mako-chan...can I ask you a big favor?"

The little girl looked at her, feeling the hair baubles on her ponytail. She nodded, wanting to know what her aunt was going to say.

"These little hair baubles that I put in your hair...they were given to me when I was your age. My mother gave them to me. This was the only thing I had left of her. My hair has been damaged and the baubles I had in my hair were destroyed. That's why I want you to have this set. Just promise me you will take care of them, that way I know they will be put to good use," she said to the little girl.

Little Makoto smiled and nodded, "I promise Aunt Mokie. I'll always wear them and I'll keep them safe."

Makoto kissed the top of her niece's head, "Thank you."

Ami looked at her cousin, "So...when's the wedding?"

The two older girls looked at each other then looked at the other girls, "Today."

Nakami took hold of her hand and picked up Little Makoto, "We decided to go to the courthouse to get married."

Everyone congradulated the older girls.

Nakami hugged her sister, "Don't go disappearing on me this time."

Makoto smiled, "Trust me...I doubt I'm gonna be more than a foot away from this one and her mother for weeks," she said motioning to Ami. She then looked at her sister, "Trust me...I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Ami smiled and hugged Nakami as she came in for a hug, "Take good care of my cousin Kami-chan."

The tall woman smiled widely, hearing the old nickname Makoto always called her, "I will. You take good care of my sister and we'll call it even."

They both giggled at the look on the other girls' faces. Nakami, Makina and Little Makoto headed in the direction of home.

The senshi all looked at each other. "Now what?" Rei asked.

"Now...we go home," Ami said, holding Makoto's hand, "Together."

The tall girl placed her free hand on her cheek then smiled, "Together." She then leaned in and kissed the girl passionately. Everything was perfect. She had her friends, family, and love of her life. For once in Makoto's life, things were looking up.

 _A/N: I will be typing up an epilogue to complete this story before long. I hoped everyone liked reading it so far!_


	5. A Week Later

**A Week Later**

It had been a week since the whole kidnapping fiasco. Everything was relatively normal...only with an overprotective Saeko Mizuno added to the mix. She had flat out told Makoto that she was staying with them whether she liked it or not. And, since the tall girl was staying with her, she told her that she could stay in Ami's room with her, that way they could be with each other. That may sound bad, but she would rather her be with Ami than alone on the couch. They cuddled all the time and held each other close. Saeko had told the girls about the cameras and they had taken it rather well. The elder Mizuno sat in her reading chair, a medical journal in her hand, doing some light reading. She had noticed that there was a bit of sexual tension between the two but didn't really know how to help them. The only thing she knew to do was turn off the cameras and give them privacy to work it out. She trusted the girls. She knew they had waited for years to actually be intimate with each other and she was not going to stand in the way if they wanted, or needed, to be intimate. She used her phone and turned off the cameras in Ami's room. She just hoped they fixed whatever was bugging them.

~In Ami's Room~

Makoto leaned against the headboard, her arms wrapped around her blunette girlfriend as she read her book. They were having a nice time relaxing in each others presence. The tall girl leaned her head on the blunette's right shoulder, reading over her shoulder. Something flashing caught her eye. When she looked, she saw the red light flashing on the camera before turning off completely, "Ami."

"Hmm?" she hummed while reading.

"Your mother just turned off the cameras," Makoto said, noticing all of them were off.

Ami looked up at that then briefly wondered why, "That's strange. Perhaps we should ask?"

Makoto shrugged, "She usually doesn't turn them off...or at least she hasn't since we've been home...is she expecting us to do something?"

Ami marked her place then closed her book gently, placing it on her nightstand, "Mako..."

The tall girl looked at her, "Yes?"

Ami turned around in Makoto's arms and practically straddled her hips, "I know it's been a crazy few days...but...I still have that same urge I had to touch you when we were alone in your old room. I wanted to say something but it would have made things awkward with my mother watching..."

Makoto's arms had snaked around Ami's waist. "I've been having the same problem since that one day but I didn't want to force anything on you...I've been having very vivid dreams over the last few nights and every single time, woke up with...that...hard. Even now it's hard to resist you," the brunette admitted, trying not to grind her hips into Ami's.

Ami weaved her hands into the short auburn strands, "Please...no more holding back..." The blunette pulled her into a kiss, silencing her. The two kissed passionately, hands roaming over each others body. Ami slid her hands underneath the t-shirt feeling the soft skin of her girlfriend's toned abdomen. Feeling that was not enough, she pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. Her legs wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

Makoto moaned then unbuttoned Ami's shirt. Once it was off, the tall brunette leaned forward and sucked on the girl's exposed neck. She placed her hands on the girl's hips and slowly and sensually ran her hands up her sides. She then cupped the girl's breasts through her bra, massaging and squeezing gently.

Ami moaned then tilted her head back in pleasure. She began grinding her hips into Makoto's. She started feeling something press against her thighs and said, "You...you're getting..." She was feeling so much pleasure she couldn't finish her sentence.

The tall brunette licked up to her ear then back down, all the while trying to unclasp her bra. Ami's hips were driving her nuts. If the blunette kept moving, she would cum in her pants. The tall girl gently pushed Ami down to lay on her back, legs still wrapped around the tall brunette. Makoto continued grinding their hips together.

Ami grasped the beltloops in Makoto's pants, swimming in ecstacy, feeling the hardness against her thighs, "Mako...please..."

The tall girl answered by claiming Ami's, now bare, nipple in her mouth, sucking on it gently. Her hands wandered down to the girl's shorts and cupped her sex in her hand, causing the blunette to gasp out in pleasure, arching her back off the bed and buck her hips against her hand.

~With Saeko~

The elder Mizuno began to worry if turning off the cameras was a good idea. She wanted to turn them on and check on the girls but didn't want to interrupt their privace. She mentally cursed herself for making the walls to every room soundproof. The anticipation was killing her. She finally decided to turn on the bedside camera just to check up on the girls and make sure they were okay. While waiting for it to load, she briefly hoped she wasn't going to be intruding on anything. She spoke too soon.

When the camera came on, she saw Makoto with her head between her daughter's legs, said legs wrapped around her head, and her daughter moaning loudly because of what the brunette was doing. Both girls had clothes off. Ami was fully naked while Makoto wore a bra and pants still. Just as everything was getting hot and heavy, Saeko turned the camera off once more, not daring to turn it on again.

~With Ami & Makoto~

Ami's hands were tangled in Makoto's short hair, gripping and pulling the girl closer. She arched her back off the bed, moaning loudly at the pleasure being given.

Makoto had her head between the girl's legs, licking and sucking on her clit for all she was worth. She also thrusted one finger inside of her tight hole gently, getting her use to the feeling of having something inside of her. She then pulled her finger out of her and pulled back slightly.

Ami looked at Makoto then grinned mischievously before pinning the tall girl to the headboard. "My turn now," she said, kissing down to the girl's chest, sucking and biting on the tanned skin on her way down. She made quick work of getting rid of Makoto's bra then immediately began massaging the girl's larger breasts. The blunette then latched onto one of her nipples, sucking and licking it before switching to the other one and repeating what she did. She then slid a hand down the tall girl's body, down to the front of her pants. Feeling a large bulge there, she cupped it in her hand and rubbed through the fabric.

Makoto arched her back, moaning and bucking her hips against Ami's hand, "A-Ami...I can't hold it...much longer."

The blunette unbuttoned and unzipped her pants pulling them and her underwear down her long legs. She gasped when she saw Makoto's penis, standing at about 8-9 inches, fully erect. She glanced at the tall girl momentarily, noticing her flushed face and heavy breathing, then took it in the palm of her hand. Seeing Makoto jerk from contact, she moved her hand slowly then leaned forward and licked the tip, before taking it in her mouth. She moved slowly, sucking while she did so. After a few minutes, her eyes popped open feeling a small amount of salt liquid in her mouth. She pulled back slightly, making a confused face.

Makoto blushed red, "S-sorry...I couldn't hold that in. Kinda came out on its own."

Glancing at Makoto, making sure she was watching, she swallowed.

"Ami you...you didn't have to swallow that. I doubt it tasted very good at all," she said, sitting the girl up.

Ami giggled, "It wasn't all that bad...just a little salty." Before the brunette could say anything, she leaned in and kissed her.

Makoto moaned against Ami's lips, tasting herself. She kissed back then laid the girl down on the bed. She pulled back slightly and rubbed noses with her in an eskimo kiss. They smiled at each other. Makoto placed her hands on the girl's hips, "Are...are you sure you're ready?"

Ami nodded, "Just be gentle with me...it's my first time."

Makoto smiled at the girl's admission, "Mine too...with this thing anyway...don't worry...I'll be as gentle as I can be." She traced Ami's slit with her finger, before spreading her nether lips open gently. She rubbed her slit with the head of her penis before placing it at her entrance. She looked at her, "Ready?"

Ami nodded, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders for support. She felt a sharp pain when she slid it inside of her fully. Gasping in pain, she wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck, tears slipping out of her eyes and onto her shoulder.

The brunette held her close, kissing her cheek and shoulder in apology. She felt blood start to drip down and quickly looked at Ami, "Are you alright?"

The blunette nodded, "It just hurts a lot more than I thought it would."

Makoto hugged her, "Take all the time you need, baby." She kissed the top of her head.

Ami smiled at the little term of endearment then snuggled into the tall girl's shoulder. After a few minutes, the pain turned to pleasure at the feeling of being filled up, "Mako...you can move now."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Please baby...I'm ready," she said breathlessly.

Makoto nodded then moved her hips slowly, thrusting in and out slowly. The blunette was still tight, just not as tight as before.

Ami moaned loudly and started moving her hips along with Makoto's, starting a steady rhythm. When the brunette saw that she wasn't hurting her, she started thrusting faster and deeper inside of her. The blunette arched her back and yelled Makoto's name, wrapping her legs around her waist, pulling her even closer. Ami couldn't think straight enought to yell anything except her girlfriend's name, "Makoto!"

The tall girl felt Ami's walls tighten and began thrusting even faster. She knew it wouldn't be long before she came, "A-Ami...I can't hold on...much longer!"

The blunette held the girl as close as possible, pulling her flush against her body, "Me...either! I...I'm getting close!"

Makoto sat up, pulling Ami up so she straddled her. She pulled the girl into a kiss, thrusting as fast and deep as she could up into the girl.

The new position pushed Ami over the edge. She moved her hips faster and pulled back from the kiss yelling, "M-Mako! I'm...I'm...coming!"

"M-me...too! I'm gonna...!" she trailed off and started to pull out when the girl stopped her, wrapping her legs around her waist tighter.

"N-no! Inside...please!" she yelled as she cried out in passion riding out the waves of her orgasm.

Makoto stiffened and yelled, "Ami!" She then came inside of the girl as they rode out their passion.

The two leaned against the headboard for support while they caught their breath. Ami leaned against Makoto, shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Once they caught their breath, they looked at each other and smiled. Makoto slid out of her and Ami moved to sit beside her. Ami looked up and Makoto and smiled, "Wow..."

Makoto grinned at her, "Of all your extended vocabulary terms that you know...the only thing you can say is wow?"

Ami grinned back, "Well it's not every day that I lose my train of thought while having sex...no...making love to my beautiful and gorgeous girlfriend."

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully, "You little suck up."

The blunette giggled, "But you love this little suck up."

Makoto smiled, "Oh yes I do." She leaned over and kissed her briefly, then pulled back and smiled wider, "I love you Ami...with all my heart."

Ami smiled and snuggled into the tall girl's shoulder, "I love you too Makoto. I'll always love you."

The two held each other close in a comfortable silence.

 _A/N: Okay I lied...this isn't the epilogue...but the epilogue is next...I swear it. The chapter got a little long so I split it in two. Hope you liked it! If it sucked I'm sorry XD lolz_


	6. Epilogue: 10 Months Later

**Epilogue: 10 Months Later**

It was Makoto's birthday. The girl's hair had grown back out to mid-back, but she got so use to wearing it down that she kept it that way. Everyone was gathered at the brunette's house to celebrate with her. All the inner senshi, Saeko, Shinozaki and his parents, and Nakami, Makina, and Little Makoto showed up. They had just about started dinner when Nakami stood up, "I'd like to propose a toast...to my little sister," she raised her glass, "Koto-neechan...we are all so very proud of you and how far you have come. Honestly, had I not been kidnapped almost 2 years ago, I wouldn't have found my baby sister. I wouldn't have been given the chance to meet the wonderful family she found on her own...I wouldn't have seen you at all. As much as I despise Renzo and his goons...I've got to thank him for bringing my baby sister and I back together. Now you have a girlfriend, your surrounded by friends, and you have us. Happy birthday Koto."

They all raised their glasses and cheered then ate dinner. Surprisingly, the girls went through dinner and dessert quite quickly. Usagi stood up then dragged Makoto over towards the couch, "Presents time!"

"You guys didn't have to get me anything. I'm happy having all of you here."

"Nope, we absolutely positively had to Mako-chan," Usagi said happily.

Makoto saw a small box and went to grab for it when Ami stopped her, taking it instead and smiling, "Save mine for last."

The tall girl giggled then moved on to Usagi's. She opened it and smiled seeing a framed picture of one of the times she and Ami kissed in front of the girls. It was printed in black and white and the frame had 'True Love' written in cursive above the picture. She hugged the blonde and smiled, "Than you so much Usagi-chan...I love it."

The blonde smiled then stood over to the side as Rei and Minako handed her a gift, "We bought this together."

Makoto opened this one to see a personalized necklace. It was a pink rose, much like her earrings, but it had an emerald in the middle of the rose with her planetary symbol engraved in it, "Rei-chan...Minako-chan...it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She hugged them both then looked at Shinozaki as he and his parents stepped forward. They handed her the gift. Once she opened it, she almost started crying seeing pictures of her parents, her, and Nakami. It was a large photo album. She stood up and hugged them close, "Thank you...thank you so much..."

Shinozaki's mother hugged her close, "You have grown to be a beautiful young woman. Kanna and Sosuke would have been so proud of you."

"You have no idea how much that meant to me," she said.

"Koto-neechan...you've made all of us proud. You have been through so much and came out of everything with a huge smile on your face," Nakami said, walking over to her.

She hugged her big sister, "Thank you Kami-neechan." She pulled away when she felt a tug on her pant leg. Seeing her niece, she knelt down to her height.

Little Makoto smiled and held up a small box to her.

Nakami smiled, "That's from all of us."

Makoto opened the gift only to find a small ring box. Opening it, her eyes opened wide seeing two rings on a simple necklace chain. Picking it up gently, she held the rings carefully, reading the engravings aloud, "I'll love you forever," she looked at the other, "I'll love you always." She cried and hugged them all close.

The other girls looked at her confused. Ami spoke up, "Mako...what's wrong?"

Makoto smile wide through the tears, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just really happy."

Ami tilted her head, "Why?"

The tall girl held up the rings to show the girl. When Ami took them and looked at them, Makoto grinned, tears flowing down her face, "Because those are my parents' wedding rings."

Ami's eyes went wide then she looked at Makina.

The woman smiled, "I was going through the evidence that had been collected from that plane crase. The case had been closed for years and I was told to sort out the files and I found those. They were in a file with the last name 'Kino' written on it. So I got permission from my boss to take them home because they rightfully belonged to my sister-in-law and he told me to go ahead. So I took them home to Kami and she cried. Makoto had the idea to give them to Mako for her birthday."

Makoto hugged her niece close, "Thank you Scout."

"You're welcome Aunt Mokie. Now you have a piece of your mommy and daddy left," she answered with a smile.

Makoto kissed the top of her head and put the necklace on. Seeing the hair baubles on her niece's head made her smile wider.

Saeko stepped forward, "Makoto...you've been like a second daughter to me. You have always protected us and kept us safe from harm even if we never knew it. I know this isn't much, but Ami told me how important this was to you so it was not any trouble at all." She handed her a small box.

Taking the box from her, she opened it and smiled wide seeing a set of hair baubles the same color as the ones that were destroyed, "Thank you Saeko-san."

"You're welcome. Let me tell you it was not easy finding someone that could mend elastic and rethread a hair tie," Saeko said, smiling.

Makoto's eyes went wide when she heard that then looked at it closely only to see many small scratches as if it were worn for years, "You mean...these are..."

The elder Mizuno smiled wider, "Those are your hair baubles that had gotten destroyed when Renzo cut through them. I drove back out there before word one day and found them. I searched for anyone who could repair them for about three months. There were many who said they could but they just wouldn't do it. I finally found a specialist over in Germany who said he would do it. I sent them to him and paid him. When I got them back, they looked good as new."

Makoto hugged the woman close, crying on her shoulder, "Thank you...you have no idea how much this means to me...thank you..."

Saeko smiled and hugged her back tightly, "You're welcome Makoto." She looked around, "Was that all the presents?"

"No mother...she has mine left," Ami said, stepping forward and taking Makoto's hand in hers. She took the hair baubles then put her hair up in a high ponytail, "There...good as new."

She smiled at Ami, "Ami...you have done so much for me the last few years. You really didn't have to get me anything. Being with you is a present to me."

"Actually Mako...this one I do have to give you. You deserve this...you really do. You have been so amazing to me over the last few years that I finally get to give you something in return," Ami said, handing her the small box. It was about the size of a ring box, but had no weight to it at all.

Makoto looked at the box confused, "Is there anything in it?"

Ami nodded, "Yes..open it and you'll see."

Makoto untied the ribbon on the top of it and opened the box seeing a small piece of paper in it. She took the paper out then read what was on it. As she read it, her eyes went wide. She looked at Ami, mouth moving but no sound coming out. She dropped the box and pulled the blunette into a hug, crying on her shoulder. She pulled back slightly, kissed her, then hugged her once more.

Ami smiled wide then took the paper away from Makoto and placed it on the mantle. The blunette was then swept up into her arms and twirled around by Makoto. They both laughed and cried tears of joy. Everything was finally going right for them.

On the mantle, beside all the pictures Makoto had framed, lay the tiny piece of paper. On it was Ami's neat cursive handwriting. The paper read:

 _Amako Li Mizuno-Kino_  
 _August 25th 2000_

 _A/N: Yes it says 2000. Originally, Makoto was born in 1980 so in this, it is December 5th 1999. That sums up this story. Thank you all for hanging in there with me and bearing with me when I had writers block. If you liked it, I'm glad! If it sucked, I'm sorry! If I confused you somewhere along the way...don't worry I confused myself while writing this. Anywho thanks a bunch!_


End file.
